


#5 -- Hair

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe really loves Ben's hair.





	#5 -- Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: A little tribute to Adam Driver's wonderful hair and Oscar Isaac's very underrated -- IMHO -- voice. Hope you enjoy!

  
“Your hair’s so soft.” Poe hummed even as he ran a hand over it. Ben couldn’t say that he minded the touches; there was something soothing about them even as he closed his eyes. “How do you keep it so soft?”

  
“The Force,” Ben said, wryly, and Poe laughed.

  
“You’re gonna have to teach me sometime. Honestly, even my hair isn’t that soft. Figured it was the Force holding it up or something…”

  
They both laughed. Of course, if Uncle Luke were there, he probably would have reproved Ben, saying that was not how the Force worked, thank you very much, but he wasn’t there. They could joke around, they could simply be relaxed in ways they couldn’t on their usual shifts as Jedi and pilot, respectively.

  
Poe then spoke again. “Can I braid it?”

  
Ben nodded. And even as Poe began braiding around his head, there was something about the motion of Poe’s fingers and the sound of Poe humming that was very soothing. Poe hummed the first few notes of an old jizz song, and it sounded wonderful. The only thing that would have made it better was Poe singing.

  
“Can you sing to me?” Ben said. “I want to hear your voice.”

  
Poe did, and the sound of his voice was incredibly soothing, calming, even as Ben leaned into the way that Poe made his hair. Poe sang, and his voice was like honey to Ben’s ears even as he braided carefully and tenderly. Finally, Poe was finished, and Ben looked in the mirror. The braids accentuated the shape of his face, and they looked perfect.

He looked over at Poe. “They look wonderful.”

  
“You do.” Poe kissed him. “You look like a prince.”

  
Prince Ben Solo. Even that idea…when he was younger, along with X-wing Pilots, he used to pretend he was a prince. In a way, he still was, though he didn’t feel princely. Then again, he didn’t feel like he was much of anything, actually. Around Poe, though…maybe he was somebody. Maybe he was someone, safe and cherished and adored.


End file.
